The Shadow
by twent47blue
Summary: Of all the circumstances that come in our way, who would have thought that you would end up with the person last person you expect to fall in love with?This is not spoiler.All The characters,places and events are OOC,out of character, out of place, etc.


Author's Note: I used to watch this with my daughter, Fushigi Yugi. And I was up until 3am finishing the entire 3 OVAs. I never cried like that since I watched Peach Girl. Anyway, this is not a spoiler. But my version of one of the most classic animes I really love until now. The characters are OOC, out of character. Like I said, this is not a spoiler but a different version, so, people, places, time and events and mostly the story is different from the real FY fame. So with that in mind, please do enjoy my version. Everything is inspired by the original but different version so, if you don't like my version please go back to your world and leave this world. Or else I would summon the four gods and seal you with Tenkou foreva! demonic cackle. Ehem, sorry. Got carried away there for a bit. So, do read on and enjoy!

"You can't go. I thought you said you love her more than anything in this world. You even came back through time just to be with her." Tasuki said angrily.

Taka smiled. "Yes, nothing has changed. But I don't want to hurt her more. With Tamahome here, it would be so hard for her, not knowing how to choose. She deserves happiness and yes, be with the one whom she really loves. I'm just a shadow, he is the real thing." Taka said.

"That's not true! You are who you really are!" Tasuki shouted then let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't make sense, but this whole thing doesn't make sense. Stay. If you need to give her time, just stay and wait for her to come for you. I'm sure she would be hurt more if you leave."

Taka started to disappear. "But even Suzaku wants me to leave. Thank you everyone. Please look after Miaka for me." He said, with a wave.

Tasuki ran after the disappearing Taka but he was long gone before he got to him.

Taka was expecting to appear somewhere else, but he was surprised when he opened his eyes and discovered he didn't leave that era, but ended up in Qu- Dong and at the weirdest place. It was the voice that surprised him first before everything else clicked into place to the college student.

"Well, Taka. It's nice of you to join me." Nakago drawled on, running his hands inside the boy's thin shirt.

Taka was too shock to reply and found himself inside the bath on top of the naked military captain of the Seiryu Seven, Nakago. And before he knew it, the captain had already has his clothes disappeared.

"This is a mistake, a dream. I'm supposed to go home." Taka protested, trying to struggle.

Nakago run his lips over the boy's neck, he already got Taka's arms pinned behind him, and cast a binding spell over him to keep him from struggling.

"Oh, I can send you back home later, after I enjoy you." Nakago said, as he made Taka feel that there is another thing powerful about the man as he grind his huge erection on Taka's behind. "Didn't I tell you once before that you excite me, Tamahome? You excite me more than the two priestesses combined." He said, taking hold of Taka's erection.

The boy couldn't help but get aroused as he was pleasure-tortured by Nakago, the expert hands awakening his body like a harp. He tried so hard to hold back the moans. So, he just squeezed his eyes shut.

"I-I'm not Tamahome, he is back with Miaka now. I'm Taka, I'm just a shadow, I'm not real." He said, his resistance failing as Nakago awaken every senses in his body.

"Oh, a shadow…then allow me to let you feel real, more real than any priestess of Suzako can ever can, Taka." Nakago said, devouring his lips, his expert tongue snaked inside the boy's virgin mouth, rendering him powerless. His fingers were on the boy's chest, awakening those little buds, running his fingers over them, making them hard, red and completely aware as another hard body crashed to him.

Taka stopped resisting, his eyes glassy. He couldn't tell if its another spell or not, but this man had taken everything from him. His first kiss, now he will have his body first. But to Taka it doesn't matter anymore. Tamahome is with Miaka and soon, he will disappear.

When Nakago released his arms, Taka put his arms Nakago. "Yes, make me feel real, before I disappear." Taka whispered in the other man's ear.

"I would make you feel alive than any woman could." Nakago said, his voice more sexy and seductive now, as surprisingly gentle fingers lathered with bath oil, pushed its way inside the boy's virgin hole. Taka moaned and tilted his head back in pleasure. Holding on to Nakago.

"Yes, dance for me, my precious little jewel." Nakago whispered, as the boy writhe his body on top of him.

Nakago combined his life force with Taka, sharing with him the power as one of the Seryu celestial warriors, he thrust inside the boy. Taka collapsed into him like a leaf with a loud moan. "Ahhh….Nakago…" he crooned as he leaned his body closer to the bigger man.

"Hhhmmm….yes…My sweet Taka." Nakago whispered against his skin, as he nibbled and took Taka's buds in his mouth, sucking, licking biting. Thrusting deeper and deeper, opening the boy more, the water turning crimson but the boy was writhing in pleasure following Nakago's rhythm.

When they came together, Taka collapsed into Nakago's arm in exhaustion. Nakago took him to his bed, "This time we'll do it slowly, my sweet Taka." Nakago whispered, as he dry the boy's body with his hands and lips, caressing, marking, kissing, nipping every part of the boy's body. Taka was too weak to move, he had never felt such pleasure, his body awakened, his senses alert to every touch, every kiss.

Nakago took him in his mouth, making Taka shuddered in pleasure, then thrusting his fingers slowly inside the boy's hole, and with his mouth exercise he had the boy writhing and convulsing as his mouth move in time with his finger. Taka cried and whimpered all through out the night until he is all hoarse. When he passed out again, he already forgot where he was.

Nakago is not really a mean person like he seemed to portray himself. Born from Hin tribe of the West, he was also an outcast. Driven away from his home by the same people of his own tribe who accuse them of being evil and harming the other villagers. They raped and killed his mother. He had vowed that he will rule the world and the entire galaxy, that he will be the god of all gods, more powerful than the four gods combined. He would destroy mankind and create a different world to his own liking.

But as he looked at Taka. He knew they are somehow alike. Taka had given up his own identity, his own being to pursue a girl that belongs to a different time, a different world, a different era. Who would have thought it would be possible? Who would have thought that anyone could love someone so much that they would gladly vanish from existence just to make that person happy?

Nakago touched Taka's forehead. "I will send you home, where you belong, where you want to be. Where your heart is. You have suffered enough. And I hope this time you would find the happiness meant for you." He said, as he whispered spells and incantations, and slowly Taka disappeared completely from that era and that world.

When Taka woke up, he was surprised that he was in his own bed and in his own apartment. He thought that everything was a dream but when he tried to get up to go to the bathroom, he fell on his knees, his behind is sore and he couldn't move.

And for the first time and despite the circumstances, Taka laughed. He laughed so loud that he was crying. Crying that he was home.

He wandered along aimlessly not knowing where to go and what to do. He found himself at the school. He can't stop thinking of Miaka and Nakago at the same time. Knowing that it was Nakago that sent him home.

Nakago told him that night when they laid in bed, that next time they meet they would be different persons. "Next time we meet, we would be enemies. Next time we meet, I'm going to kill you."

"Even if you kill me. There is nothing I want more than to be with you." He whispered in his mind, hoping being in the place of one of the portals to the other world would send his thoughts to the person he now longs for. Nakago.

_I can't let you go...  
I have let you in my system...  
you live in me, you are in the very core,  
If you go, its like taking away everything away from me  
my air,  
my sight,  
my voice,  
my hearing,  
I won't be able to live anymore without you._

_Don't go...Don't leave me...  
I don't think I can ever live again without you  
No, I don't need anything else  
I don't need anyone else  
All I need is you_

_I love you...  
I love you since the day I laid my eyes on you  
I will need no other reason  
I will hear no other truths  
My heart will never beat for anyone else  
But you...and you alone.  
_

_  
Come back to me, my love_

_Shed light to my darkness._

A voice answered him back in his head.

"_You love me? Are you sure about that, Tamahome? After just one night of passion, here you are like a teenaged girl declaring your love for me. You are forgetting who I am and who you are."_

Nakago's voice draped over him like silk, low and seductive, making him moan involuntarily. "I'm not a warrior, I am Taka. I'm just a regular college student. Take me again, Nakago. I don't care if you kill me. I could die with just a kiss. I would give up everything…an empire. Just to keep your lips press to mine." Taka said, as tears welled up his eyes. His chest ached.

"The only place I want to be right now is with you. You are my home. I would gladly disappear from existence if it means I would end up with you." He said.

Nakago gasped, _"I'm not Miaka, Taka. Or whoever you are now. I'm just a celestial warrior. A warrior and your enemy."_

"No, you're not. You're even better, Nakago. I can still feel you, on my flesh, I can still smell you." Taka let out an involuntary groan, closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was in Nakago's arms, in his bed. "Are you really sure about this, Taka? The Suzako warriors and even Miaka would kill me if they found out that you are here. They won't stop until they have you back." He said, he slowly undress Taka.

The boy was already shivering from pleasure just feeling his hands all over his body, this is all he needs. He said to himself. "If my death is your freedom, take my life. Because I don't want a life without you. For what good is living with a life without you in it."

Taka laid on his chest, "I had loved you for a minute, and I will remember that for a lifetime. You can kill me if that is the only way, I will die a thousand deaths if that is the only way for me to keep you." Taka said.

Nakago tilted his chin, smiling, "Such brave words from a mere college student, Taka. You really love me that much that you are willing to disappear and die for my sake?" he said, and kissed him.

"No, need for that. I can keep you here, and ask Tomo if he can help me cast a spell to keep everyone from finding out you are here or I could send you in another dimension that you and I alone can be together." Nakago said, shifting and embracing him close, "For I too, don't want to part with you again."

Taka smiled and hugged him.

"I will defy anything that comes in my way. I only know one world, and that is ours, I only know of one life, yours and mine...beyond that, beyond that world...beyond that life...is not mine. I could never be happy without you, my world desist to evolve when you left, my life cease to exist when my very own meaning disappears. I only live for you...I only travel one axis, one path...the one that only leads to you, Nakago."

Nakago grabbed him, kissing him fiercely, he could never understand why, he doesn't need a reason. Of all the person and entity that he had to fall for, it had to be him. It had to be a boy from a another world, and belonging to another camp. His enemy. But right here, right now. There is no other world that exist but theirs. No other love that matters but his and Taka. Maybe tomorrow they would be separated. May be later when he wakes up, he would disappear again, and this time he won't be coming back. Its like a page of a book, Nakago thought, it's all in the author's hand. Whatever they decide the outcome, that's what going to happen. He just prayed to all the gods he knows, that the writer would take pity on these two star-crossed lovers, that even just in this pages of this story, they would end up together forever.

_I hear you Nakago, and I grant you your wish. You and Taka would live together in your own world, in your haven you call home._

Owari


End file.
